Returning
by Little Miss Bones Fanatic
Summary: Something in my writing book that I liked, Gibbs gets a visitor; but who is it and why is that person there? Kate/Gibbs AU set after TWILIGHT!
1. Prologue Sketches

DISCLAIMER- NO I HAVENT BOUGHT NCIS SO I DONT OWN IT :)

Authors note- Hi All!!! Wow, I've been really busy so this is just something in my writing book :) Please please please review and I would like to have some peoples to PM me about a Bones/NCIS crossover if you wanna do something fun (If you guys want) :)

Prologue- Sketches

It was a cold, snowy day in Washington D.C. It was midday, but it looked and felt like midnight. He sat in his chair, alone, with his glasses on, a coffee in one hand and a black book in the other. It was a sketch book he found going through his drawers. It had belonged to one of his agents, who had been murdered. Caitlin Todd was neatly written on the top, with a sticker that said not to look in it. He ignored the sticker, and opened it, seeing familiar sketches and faces on every page. The last though was one face he knew best; his own.

"Boss." Tony, his senior field agent called. "Can we go? That last one-"

"Go." He said without any emotion. Tony and his acquaintances stepped into the elevator and disappeared. "Why, Kate?" he muttered, standing up. Grabbing his gear, the man left to go home and work on his boat.

AN2- OK OK very short sorry But, there is a little green button with your name on it :)


	2. Who Are You?

DISCLAIMER- SADLY I DON"T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH NCIS... DONALD P. BELLISARIO IS ONE LUCKY GUY ;)

1) Who? What? When? Just Explain.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a strange man. He usually fell asleep beside the boat he was working on, he drinks bourbon from a jar that was filled with bolts and was usually awoken by a cell phone call from Tony.

Tonight was different. He drank bourbon, a lot of bourbon, in his basement, from the bottle, and then proceeded to get another bottle before he dazedly saw someone come into the basement. The person was a woman and looked oddly familiar. "Who are you?" he cried drunkenly.

The woman, he saw, had tears glistening down her cheeks. "Tomorrow, Gibbs." She muttered, taking the bottle from his hand, putting his tools away and turning out the main lights. She lightly grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs. "Which one?" she asked.

Gibbs looked around, disorientated. He stumbled away from the woman's grip and looked in each room. He then found his at the end of the hallway. "This one." He said pointing.

"Ok. I'll be down stairs." She said, making her way down slowly.

As the woman went down, she heard Gibbs say "Sleep in the spare!"

She laughed a little. "Goodnight." When in the lounge room, the woman spotted a black book on the bench. She sighed as her fingers caressed the words 'Caitlin Todd' and a little smile appeared on her face.

Jethro awoke the next morning with a headache. He then, with what effort he had, flung himself out of his bed after vaguely remembering the woman from last night. Gibbs, to his heads displeasure, ran down the stairs and saw someone on his couch. Cautiously he walked forwards to see... No, it couldn't be. He knew his eyes were bad, but this was craziness. "Morning Gibbs." Caitlin Todd greeted her former boss.

"Who are you?" Gibbs asked uncertainly, stepping back.

She laughed. "Kate, Gibbs. Caitlin 'Kate' Todd. I supposedly died but, as you can see, I didn't."

"You're dead. Ari Haswari shot you. I saw it. You were dead at my feet. You didn't move a muscle. You're heart stopped beating. I know." Gibbs said firmly.

"No... He didn't shoot me." Kate said guiltily. "That...was... uh... The sister I never told you about. The... uh...person who was shot was my twin, Diana Todd." she sniffed.

"What in the world was Diana doing at NCIS?" Gibbs asked defensively.

"My cold turned into a full blown Flu and I knew that you needed to be protected, so I asked Diana to cover for me, because she had quit FBI. She agreed and... Lost her life because I asked for a favour." Kate bowed her head in shame.


	3. A Helping Hand

**AN- Hey all ****sorry I haven't updated for a bit, school is soooo difficult lol Hope you like this chapter!**

2) A Helping Hand

"... So you're Kate, who has been in hiding for 2 years and Diana died to save me?" Gibbs asked, piecing together what he was told. Tears were welling up in Kate's eyes as she nodded. Gibbs put his hand on her shoulder, giving it a rub.

"I'm... So sorry. Really, I am. I can't imagine what I put the team through. So I suppose there is another woman who has replaced me?" Kate asked, wiping her tears away with her hand.

A small smile appeared on his face. "Yeah, there is." Gibbs removed his hand from her shoulder. "Her name is Officer Ziva David, Mossad Liaison." He sighed, looking out the window.

"It sounds like she does the job then." Kate looked out the window, looking for what Gibbs was staring at.

Suddenly Gibbs looked back at her. "Are you hungry?" He spun around to go to the kitchen and his binge from last night caught up to him. Kate noticed and grabbed both of his shoulders to hold him steady. "Thanks." He muttered, going to the kitchen slowly. "Do you want coffee? It's usually bacon, eggs and toast for breakfast." He smiled to himself again as he watched Kate make herself useful. "The saucepan is in the third cupboard."

After breakfast, Gibbs had a long shower, 2x pain killers and an unfinished piece of toast Kate didn't eat. "Call my cell if you need anything and if someone else answers, say your name is something else." He called as he walked out the door. "Oh and Kate?" he say her face in the kitchen. "Don't burn the house down."

She saluted, smiling. "Yes, sir."

**Whatcha think? A little green button is calling you! ****Reviews are very welcome!**


	4. Where Is It?

**AN- Helloo! I have had so much sport on, it's not funny! So I am now going to shut up and write the story **

**3- Where is it?**

Gibbs was out in the field, working on the case of a dead female petty officer. While looking for evidence, he got a call from his cell. "Yeah Gibbs."

"Gibbs, it's Kate. Uh…" she trailed off awkwardly. "See, I didn't bring much luggage… And well I really need to change out of the clothes that I'm wearing." Kate explained.

"And?" he asked.

He heard a deep breath. "Canipleaseborrowoneofyourshirtsandapairofyourslacks?" Kate replied really quickly.

"What?" Gibbs asked, not understanding a word that was just said.

"Ok." She took another breath. "Can I, if it is ok with you, borrow a NIS shirt and some slacks from your cupboard?"

Gibbs stood in silence, with a hint of surprise on his face, which Tony saw. "Ah… Yeah, just follow where I was last night and uh… the white powder residue is on the second shelf." He said cryptically.

"So your clothes are in your room and the washing powder is on the second shelf in the cupboard?" Kate guessed. "Can… I mean, will you be coming home for lunch?" Kate asked as a simple question.

"Ah, yeah, ok." He replied, watching McGee and Ziva laugh at DiNozzo who had fallen in a muddy area of the crime scene. "1230 hours ok? And… Katie?" she acknowledged the name with a laugh. "You'll need to get bread, meat, milk, salad and… I don't know something else."

"Sure Gibbs." She ripped the page out of her art diary where she wrote everything down. "I'll need a lift… No, hang on, I'll take the bus. See you later!" and she hung up.

Tony, who was now in the process of cleaning his shoes, was caught out looking at Gibbs with a gob smacked look on his face. "Uh, Boss, did you get a new wife by any chance?"

Gibbs backhanded him over the back of the head. "No DiNozzo, it's a family friend. Get back to work and stop worrying about your stupid shoes!"

**AN- Next up in the near future- Lunchtime, Bête Noir and Good To Meet You! (3 Different chapters)**

**You like? Little green button is looking at you! **


	5. Lunch Time

**AN- Thanks for the reviews! Keep rolling them in **** xx (disclaimer first page. Don't pine-o fresh.)**

**4- Lunch Time**

"Excuse me Agent Gibbs, where are you going?" Director Shepard asked intrigued.

"Home, Direct-or." Gibbs replied, in the elevator.

"Home? That's a first." Jenny said her interest evident. "Why?"

"Why?" he repeated. "Because, I… Have a family friend at home ok?"

"Can I meet the 'Family Friend'?" she enquired

"No, you cannot." Jethro said curtly. The doorbell *dinged* and they both stepped out.

Gibbs pulled into his driveway, grabbed his gear and hopped out. He saw the curtains open, and the window open wide. He smiled and went inside. When he slid his shoes off and put his hat on the hat rack, he went in to the kitchen and smelt pine-o fresh. Racing down the stairs, Kate saw Gibbs and went "I'm sorry, I got bored when I got back and I know I can't touch your boat, so I went for a walk to the corner store with that card you gave me and I got washing powder, cleaning supplies and some other stuff and decided to help you."

She babbled on. "Stop." He said, so she went silent. "Did you get everything you needed, like clothes and stuff?" That was Gibbs' priority, making sure she was ok, had enough clothes and things for her. When she nodded, he continued. "That's fine, but don't clean if you don't want to." She nodded again.

"I made your lunch. It's in the fridge. I also bought to plastic jugs, one for water and one for juice." Kate said happily, getting two plates out of the fridge. Gibbs sat at his rarely used dinner table and Kate bought him a sandwich. "It's chicken, cheese, lettuce and mayonnaise." She said in a rather small voice. "I didn't know what you wanted."

Gibbs took a bite. It tasted good. "Kate don't worry, it's great." He continued eating and talking to Kate, who was telling him about what she, had been doing for the past two years. Being her niece and nephew's nanny mostly for her big brother Alex was her main job. Kate showed a picture of herself, and Alex's two children Conrad and Sierra. Gibbs chuckled a little, taking Kate by surprise. "You and kids?" he asked questionably.

"You sound like Tony. But yes, I have always wanted them. Two would do." She said to herself more than to Gibbs.

"I hope you do one day." Gibbs said, going to wash up.

"Hey!" She quickly stopped him. He looked at her. "Sorry, I meant- Never apologize I know, it just sort of came out."

Jethro looked at her bemused. "Here" He gave her the plate. "I'll be home late, so don't wait up."

"Gibbs?" she called out to him. He looked at her with his NCIS cap and jacket on. "Be safe."

"Always am." He replied and left…

**AN- Ta Da! **** How was it? To AU? Please tell me if so. Next up- Bête Noir, Good To Meet You and Taking Risks… Little green button- Please keep me happy :P **


	6. Bête Noir

**AN- Hello all **** how are we? I'm tired, but since i love you all, i have decided to quickly write up another chapter **** enjoy.**

**5) Bête Noir **

Gibbs got home at 2300 hours. Kate wasn't on the couch, so he went upstairs quietly. In the spare room, he watched Kate sleep peacefully. Gibbs then left, went to his room, showered, changed and went to bed. At 0100 a shriek was heard from the hallway and Jethro was up with his gun. He slowly went into Kate's room and lowered it when he saw Kate sitting on the bed crying. "Kate?" he asked, worried.

She looked at him. "Oh Gibbs!" she wailed, which he took for a sign to come in.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he sat down beside her.

She bowed her head, sniffing. "No, don't worry about me. I... I just had a bad dream." She wiped her nose on the sleave of her flannelette pyjamas.

He bowed his head to try and look her in the eyes, but then got his hand and softly lifted it up by her chin after she refused to look at him straight. "Sleep, if it was just a bad dream." He got up to leave.

"But I can't. I can't sleep now. I'll just go down stairs and clean until I fall asleep again." She sighed getting up and putting her slippers on.

"No." Gibbs replied, flicking his head for her to follow him down the hall.

This wasn't what Kate had expected. At all. Like, never in her dreams. Gibbs told her to follow, so she did... Into his bedroom! Her tearstained face was surprised as he said, "Well, sleep. We're all adults here... Aren't we?" he got in on his side, pulled the covers over him. "I'll keep to my side. I'm not that stupid. Night." And he rolled over to face the wall. Kate stood there, observing Gibbs until his light snores began to envelope the room.

"Kate... You are crazy." She whispered to herself. She then slid into the cool bed. Within seconds she fell asleep, unworried whose bed she was in.

**AN2- How was it? I think it's cute hahaha THAT GREEN BUTTON LOVES YOU **


	7. Good To Meet You

**AN-Hello all! Sorry, been busy :/ But two cute chapters are coming up really, really soon i promise **** x LMBF**

**5) Good To Meet You**

Gibbs left a sleeping Kate to rest as he went to work at 0645 the next morning. When he got to headquarters at 0730, himself and Ziva went to follow up a lead Ziva's contacts had come up with. Jenny knew that this would be her chance. She left her phone on her desk, but took her pager and her guard out to the gate where a taxi was waiting. She had three hours before Jethro came back.

The taxi drove for exactly three quarters of an hour before slowing. "Which address ma'am?" the driver asked.

"282." Was all she said. The taxi pulled in to a blue house's driveway. "I'll call dispatch when I need a taxi back." Jenny said to the driver as she and her guard got out. The taxi left and zipped off. "Just hang back." She said to the guard, who nodded.

Knock, knock. Jenny smartly rapped her knuckles on the white door. A muffled movement could be heard from inside. "If it's that Brownie Girl, I said I couldn't!" A woman said, opening the door. When she saw Jenny, she composed herself as much as possible. "Hi! I'm sorry! Are you here to see Jethro? He's at work at the moment."

"I'm Jenny Shepard, his boss. I haven't seen you around before." Jenny said nicely, shaking the woman's hand. _Where have I seen her before?_ Jenny thought.

"I'm Katie Torreson, a family friend. Would you like to come in?" Katie asked, moving from the threshold to let Jenny in.

They sat and drank coffee, talking about what it was like to run a federal agency and about Gibbs. "You certainly know a lot about Gibbs, Jenny." Kate stated, fishing.

She looked surprised. "Oh, yes. Well, we're good friends. I have known him for a long time." Jenny then looked at her watch. "Ah, well, Katie, I have to go now, so thank you for the coffee." Jenny jumped up, her guard outside calling for a cab.

Within ten minutes, Kate saw a taxi pull up through the curtains and the duo rushing in. After they left Kate took a deep breath. "Gibbs isn't going to like this..." and she rushed off outside to take down the washing.

**AN- Yeah ok lame ending, better than Kate sleeping lol REVIEWS ARE WELCOME **


	8. Drive

**An- Disclaimer first page, as usual **** Ok, it's short and sweet, not really but whatever lol**

**7) Drive**

A marine and his petty officer son were arrested for the murder of a female petty officer. There was a shoot out, scatter gun involvement and Tony somehow managing to whip around to subdue the son. In celebration/ as a reward, the Director gave them two days off for leisure and personal time.

Gibbs decided to go for a drive. He took the extra long way home and as he drove along, he remembered something that made a rare smile on his face.

*Flash*

"What should we do tonight?" Kate asked Gibbs over dinner, steak and vegetables.

Gibbs chewed thoughtfully. After swallowing her answered, "What about you help me work on the boat?"

Kate choked. "Your... Boat? Like the one you let no-one touch and look at?" she coughed out.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "No Kate, it's the other one I'm building." He answer sarcastically, making Kate laugh while she was taking a drink.

She managed to swallow her drink with a little dignity, before saying, "Never, do that again."

Gibbs finished his meal, put the dirty plate in the sink and went down stairs. Kate follow suit. When she got down the stairs, a beautiful half done boat sat in the middle of the basement. "Wow."

"Yeah, she's a beauty."

*Fast forward to 2 hours later*

"Kate, Kate, oh lovely Kate, this boat will be excellent!" Gibbs sung, obviously drunk.

"Yes, it will be Gibbs." She said, watching Gibbs swing a saw around.

"I think... I think... I think it's time for bed." He put the saw down with a clatter, nodding to himself.

Kate laughed. "I think so too." And she went upstairs with him. "Night Gibbs."

"Mmm... Night Kate." He said, going into his bedroom.

*Flash*

Gibbs shook his head as he drove into the driveway of 282 Hope Street. "I'm an idiot." He muttered to himself, as he saw Kate sitting on the grass outside, waiting for him.

**AN- Ta Da! Told you. Short lol REVIEW PLEASE **


	9. Memories

**AN- Hello **** How are we all? I'm loving the reviews **** Thanks especially to dg101 and meherm who have read from the beginning lol (mushy I know ha-ha) **

**8) Memories**

A fresh looking Gibbs and Kate talked for over an hour tonight, in his bedroom. He had 4 days off, courteously of the Director. It had been a few weeks since Kate had come that night, and Gibbs thought Kate had a right to know the truth. But, Kate was speaking, so he waited. She was explaining how her life wasn't the greatest, even though she liked being here. "Man-Less, Child-Less and Money-Less does that to you Gibbs." She said.

He knew this was his chance. "I'm going to tell you something that will put your life into something like a dream. This changed me 17 years ago." He started, explaining what had happened to Shannon and Kelly and the revenge he took.

This made Kate cry. A lot. "I'm... (Sniff)... So sorry... (Sniff, sniff) Gibbs, I really am."

"Never apologise, you know that." Then, out of the blue, her eyes searched his face, looking for forgiveness. "It will never be 'fine', but I'm still here today. Here, I know what? I want to show you something." He reached to his bedside table and pulled a fairly old picture. He studied it for a minute, and then handed it to Caitlin.

She gasped. "That's Kelly?" He nodded. "She is very pretty. So is Shannon."

Kate handed it back. "Was, Kate." Gibbs corrected her. He cleared his throat. "Well, I'll be down in the basement. You can sleep wherever." And he left Kate, still sniffing.

At around 0200 hours, a tired Gibbs came in and saw Kate deep asleep on her side. He changed his wood dusty clothes and got into bed. While getting in, he accidently brushed Kate with interesting results.

She immediately turned over and grabbed his shirt, still asleep. Gibbs' eyes widened. "Adults Kate!" he muttered, trying to prise his shirt for her neatly manicured hands, with little luck. He decided not to care, much and hoped she didn't wake up.

But he was wrong! Three hours later, Kate awoke, feeling unwell. She stared at the grey snoring lump to her right and realised that she really needed fresh air, without waking the boss-man up. She grabbed her dressing gown and decided to go outside to the patio where she and Gibbs usually sat when he was home some afternoons. It was a little cold, but her slippers kept her feet warm. Kate saw the stars above and when she saw a shooting star, she decided to be childish, and wished for a wish only she will know...

**AN- How was it? I put two chapters together to bulk it up, and it only sort of worked ha-ha. REVIEW PLEASE! **


	10. The Shopping Trip

**AN- Disclaimer is on the first page as usual :P Ok **** another two chapters in one **** Its really cute xx**

**9) The Shopping Trip**

Gibbs awoke at 0830 to find the other side of the bed vacant. Thinking Kate had gone down to make brekkie, he got up, put his dressing gown on and went downstairs. Noticing that he couldn't hear the radio or a frying pan, he walked into the lounge room.

Kate was in a recliner, snoozing lightly. He smiled, turned around and silently made breakfast. After he put two plates of toast on the table, he quietly went back over to Kate and woke her up. "Kate. Kate! Come on, breakfast."

She opened her eyes blearily. "Huh? What?" She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about last night." She muttered guiltily.

Gibbs chuckled a little. "It's fine. Not really. Do it again and I'll have to do something about it." He said in mock seriousness.

"Ha-ha-ha." Kate looked up at him with a small why'd-you-have-to-wake-me-up look. He shook his head at her and went to the table, so she followed. "What are we doing today?" she yawned, slowly inserting a piece of jam toast that was on her plate.

Gibbs thought about it. "Well, I wanted to work on my boat, but I need stuff down the street and you really need to get more groceries, or else we will be living on jam and bread for the rest of the week. So how about a walk to the shopping centre?"

Kate swallowed in surprise. _A walk? Down the street? With Gibbs? He getting soft_ she thought amusing herself. "Uh, ok. Sure, but you're helping me this time."

Kate and Gibbs talked about a lot of things Kate had missed while she was away. Tony and his flirtatious ways, McGee getting less and less 'un-probie', Abby almost getting killed by one of her ex-boyfriends and Ducky having more interesting stories to tell. Kate smiled and laughed and asked questions as they went, occasionally stopping to look at a nice dress or shoes, before Gibbs back tracked realising she had stopped and grabbed her softly by the wrists, making her keep going.

At Wall-Mart it was busy, so to make Gibbs useful, Kate gave him the trolley and just said to follow her. "I have done this before Kate." He replied. Isle to isle, Kate got things from her list that she made and sometimes Gibbs would grab something for himself. At the counter, Kate used her new credit card to pay for it and they left with that weeks groceries. Walking out to the crossing on the road, Gibbs saw a car he had seen before. It was an old muscle, green and black with the number plate TDJ-468. "Kate, we need to get going." Gibbs said, lengthening his stride.

"Why? You said-" she started.

"Tony is here. We need to get going before..." he trailed off, making Kate walk faster in alarm. Someone had called out his name.

"Hi Boss!" Tony bounced up to Gibbs, who told Kate to go home without him. She went off, Tony not noticing her.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs acknowledged him.

"Two days of freedom, then the weekend! What are you going to?" Tony asked brightly.

Gibbs contemplated. "Work on my boat. Got to fix pipes in the laundry." He replied. "You're... Partying?"

"Yes sir! I have to go now Bossman. I'll see you on Monday!" And with that, Tony went off to the Bottle Shop.

Gibbs then realised what he was meant to be doing, and rushed off with groceries clanking haphazardly...

**AN- That one was a little longer. Hope you like **** OMG, Who's seen PATRIOT DOWN? O.O the little green button loves you (and I will too lol) **


	11. Flashback of Fun

**AN- Hello all! Thanks to Dolphinsiren is me for that PM lol uh, ok, sorry about the un-KIBBS-iness about that last chappy xx**

**Two Months Later- FLASHBACK OF FUN!**

Gibbs awoke to only him in his bed, and staring at a recent photo that was in a silver photo frame. It was of Kate, on a swing in the park. Her happy face, her bright eyes and her exuberant smile showing just how much fun she was having while in the air.

_***FLASH***_

"Can I please have a little swing?" Kate smiled childishly, asking Gibbs, who was watching, he shrugged half heartedly. She giggled like a little girl as she got onto a swing. "Oh and here's my camera." Gibbs rolled his ice blue eyes and took it from her. He pressed the 'on' button and the camera sprang alive. He smiled to himself proudly, putting into action what Abby had taught him about these 'complex' machines.

"Do you want me to push you?" Gibbs asked, putting the ribbon attached to the camera around his wrist. She nodded eagerly. He went around and pulled her back. She swept up into the air, as if she was weightless. He rushed back around the front to take the picture. "Smile!" he called.

_***FLASH***_

Jethro smiled and looked up. There stood Kate in her winter pyjamas. "Do you want breakfast or not?" she smiled, knowing what he was staring at...

**AN- Hi all small chappy hope you like it. Next chapters- ****The Next Step****, ****Scared**** and ****Hello, I'm Dead****. **


	12. AUTHOR NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE!

Hello all I know, I know, you would all be going "What is this person doing, just get on with it!" but I need to explain and ask a few things for future reference and to make the story more appealing.

I am really sorry if I don't update every day, school is very difficult and time consuming!

I am getting help with this story which is great, so if anyone has any pointers or ideas they would like me to put up, please PM me I am flexible.

Ok, now I would like to know about what you would like a 'KIBBS' wedding to be like... Yeah they are going to get married, I have written it, but, I would like to perfect it for the readers (AKA YOU LOVELY GUYS) :P ( I will not be telling you WHEN though :/ that's just mean)

Kids, kids, kids, kids. A word thrown around in many KIBBS stories. I am planning two, with my helper and we want to know if you like these names. (1st favourite gets the first name, 2nd favourite gets the second name)

Maverick

Hunter

Conrad

Alexandria

Sierra

Tasmyn

AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM TELL ME

Ok… well I think that about covers it On with the story eh?

LMBF


	13. The Next Step

**An- Hey all! Sorry about not updating, I have been soooo busy! Thank You to ****Dolphinsiren is me**** for helping with my handwritten story which is getting (well i think) a little cute **** DISCLAIMER ON PAGE 1 and I HAVE A POLE UP! PLEASE VOTE! ALSO MAKE SURE YOU READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AND REPLY **** ITS VITAL TO THE STORY xx**

**11) The Next Step**

Kate was happy at Gibbs' place. Sure, she still slept next to him every night, but no, nothing happened. Just their goodnights then silence.

Lately, Gibbs had been very busy, barely seeing Kate at all. Being the gentleman he was, he decided to make it up to her by taking her out to a fancy restaurant.

Gibbs came home early, leaving Tony in charge (Uh oh), to take her out. When he came home, Kate was cleaning the kitchen, and when she heard him turned around in surprise. "Gibbs! What are you doing home so early?"

"Well, I heard that the Starlight Diner was open tonight and I got us a table." He smiled a rare smile.

Kate's eyes widened, her dazzling smile emerged she ran to give him a hug stopping short. Gibbs rolled his eyes and opened his arms as Kate squeezed him back. "What will you be wearing?" Gibbs asked. With that Kate sprinted upstairs to go through her dresses.

Xx

They ate happily through an expensive three course meal, laughing and telling stories along the way. Then Kate stopped the laughter. "What are we doing?"

Gibbs swallowed. "We're eating at a fancy restaurant, telling weird stories I don't think present company should hear and having a good time." Gibbs summarised.

"No, Gibbs. What are _we_ doing?" Kate put more emphasis on the 'we'.

Gibbs looked up from his steak. "What do you want _us_ to be doing?"

Kate looked at him. "Honestly, I don't know." She smiled, wiping the edges of her mouth with the napkin.

Gibbs inclined his head. "Well I don't know either." He said smartly.

She threw her napkin at him laughing. "You're so... different." She looked at him.

"I think I have a touch of charm in me tonight." He replied, taking a sip of his wine.

"I think you are just touched my self." Kate smiled. Gibbs looked at her, his blue eyes piercing her brown ones, then he looked away quickly. Kate frowned a little and kept going with her meal.

Xx

They pulled up at Gibbs' house. Gibbs turned the ignition off and was about to get out when Kate grabbed his hand. "Are you sure you don't know?" Kate asked.

Gibbs sat back in his seat. "Oh, I knew. Your eyes told me _everything_. You know I can get a feel for a person, just by looking in their eyes. And your's we're like an open book." Gibbs stared out of the window.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Gibbs replied.

"Are you? Are you going to do as my eyes asked or ignore them?" Kate tried to look into his eyes, but he avoided hers.

Gibbs then decided what to do. He looked at her. "I will. But nothing else." He whispered. The got closer, their noses touching, then all Kate felt was lips working hers. Then Kate was quite sure that the world stopped, just for a moment...

**AN- TA DA! How was it? Sorry if you didn't like the kiss, but I was getting a wriggle on lol REVIEW **


	14. Scared

**AN- Heyy all ****Thanks for the reviews (u guys are awesome as usual :P) ok, it's a shorty, but we need some DRAMA in this story enjoy (disclaimer on page one)**

12) Scared

Kate freely wandered around the neighbourhood nowadays. Usually Gibbs was gone by 7am and back after 9pm. The team noticed how keen (if that was the emotion) their usually grim boss was at night.

But today, Kate didn't leave the house. She didn't even peek through the windows to say hello to the passersby. Instead she stayed in the kitchen with her phone and her pepper spray. She desperately called Jethro. No answer. Call NCIS. "Hello, NCIS, how may I direct your call?" a woman asked.

She uttered Gibbs' name with an 'urgent' on the end. "I'm sorry, he's in the field." And Kate hung up.

Then her phone rang again. She answered. It was Gibbs. "Katie? What's wrong?" Tony stood up quickly, bumping his head on a shelf above.

"Someone sent _me_ a letter." She sobbed. "It said I wasn't safe. It said it was going to come and get me!"

Gibbs took a sharp breath. "Who is _it_?" he asked. The team stopped to listen in nosily.

"Mossad." Kate calmed herself a little. "It's... Gibbs, it was something about Ari."

Gibbs' eyes widened, his team noticing his tense body language. "I'll be there soon." He hung up. "DiNozzo, David, McGee, 911 urgent. David is driving, follow me." Gibbs sprinted out, leaving the probies to get everything back to HQ.

The team piled in and followed the speeding car. Ziva kept her eye on Gibbs' car, which was weaving dangerously. After a while, Gibbs' car pulled up at a blue, two storey house. "This is Gibbs' place." Tony said, his brow furrowed.

**AN- You like? Meh, not one of my better chappys i have to admit :P REVIEW **


	15. Hello, I'm Meant to be Dead

**An- Hey all! Thanks soo much for those lovely reviews! **** Cliffhanger hmm lets see where this leads to…. (disclaimer page 1) **

13) Hello, I'm meant to be dead.

Gibbs ran in. His team followed, guns drawn. They stepped inside. "Clear!" Gibbs called from upstairs. Everyone relaxed.

"What is it Boss? A break-in?" McGee asked. Sobbing could be heard from a room upstairs. Ziva and Tony heard it too. They made their way up the stairs quietly.

"We have to Gibbs." A woman said forcefully.

"They aren't ready. At all. Tony has only been suspicious." Gibbs replied.

The woman snorted. "Yeah, of your love life." She replied. "He always wanted to know what you did after work."

Tony's face lit up and he ran upstairs, realising he knew that that voice, even that snort. He rounded the corner to where Gibbs was. "Who ya talking to Boss?" he asked like a little kid.

Gibbs turned around, concealing the person behind him. "A family friend, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, staring him in the eye. "Why?"

"Oh, your family friend sounds like my dead friend. Your agent. I can't actually remember who it was..." he said acted as if he was trying to remember."Oh! Caitlin Todd. She was dead, last time I remembered." He smiled evilly.

"Give up Gibbs, he'll break back in later." The woman said in a bored tone. Tony heard her weight shift.

Gibbs took a breath in. "Fine. David, McGee! Come up here." He called. The two rattled up the stairs.

"Everything alright Boss?" McGee asked worried.

"She came to me about 5 months ago. I was drunk, in my basement, working on my boat. She took me to my room and she went downstairs. Next morning I woke up and remembered last night. I went downstairs and saw..." Gibbs trailed off.

"Me." Kate shoved him aside. "I am Kate. Not an imposter. I had come down a Flu and couldn't come into work. My twin sister I didn't tell anyone about, mainly because of _him_." She pointed at DiNozzo, "Had just recently quit FBI. I asked for a favour and she died because of it." Kate looked down at her feet.

Instead of DiNozzo getting mad or running out of the room, he hugged Kate tightly, like a brotherly hug.

"I'm just glad you're ok." He whispered, a tear sliding down his face.

She smiled a little as he let go. McGee stepped towards her. "Kate... I was so... I missed you Kate." He said in a small voice. Kate smiled again and gave him a hug too. He let go and went downstairs for water.

"It... It was all for nothing." Ziva said, running out of the room.

Gibbs looked at Kate's face, which said 'explain-now'. "Ziva killed Ari, Kate. Ziva is Ari's half-sister."

Kate's eyes widened and she ran after the Israeli woman. Ziva was on the curve, crying into her hands. Kate sat down beside her. "Ziva... What you did, so long ago, was the bravest thing I have ever heard of. Killing someone who is your blood relative... would have been hard."

Ziva wiped her tears away, though they kept streaming down her face. "How would you know? He was my brother. He looked out for me, and then I killed him because 'you' died."

"That's the thing. I don't know. What I do know is he was your half-brother. And a monster. You shouldn't regret at all what you did. You saved Gibbs. And for that, I'm thankful." Kate said.

Ziva looked at Kate's fair face and brown eyes. "You are?" she asked. Kate nodded sincerely. "I think... I think we should be... friends. We should learn about each other and invite each other over for coffee parties." She smiled a little.

Kate looked blankly at her for a minute. "Don't you mean 'Tea' parties?" she giggled, making Ziva go red.

"I am not used to the American language yet, Kate." She smiled back, knowing something good would come out of this...

**AN- R&R peoples. Whatcha think? **** Happy at the end? Or too happy? lol **


	16. Confronting Truths

**AN-Hey! How was that last chappy? Sorry no 'KIBBS' but i needed to let the team in on the secret! Another 'TEAM' chappy, mainly Ziva watching out for her new friends and her old ones...**

**14)Confronting Truths**

The team, including Palmer and Ducky, all sat at a bar, waiting intently.

Gibbs then pulled Kate in by the hand, a gesture only Ziva and Tony saw. "Kate!" "Caitlin!" her name was echoed once or twice, followed with hugs, sorrys and explanations.

Tony though talked to Kate the most. Kate listened to everyone, their jabbering, like it was another day at the office. Ziva sat by herself, with Tim coming over to make sure she was ok. Kate and DiNozzo were now arguing about ties and how expensive they were didn't matter.

As Kate went to get another drink, Ziva pulled her aside. Kate didn't seem deterred, instead she hugged Ziva. "Thank you for accepting all this Ziva. This is hardest for you." She looked truthful.

Ziva stood back. "Stop, please. This team, this great, tight-knit team, thought they lost you so long ago. And now you are acting it's like just yesterday that you didn't drop 'dead'? No. Tim took it hard. Abby took it harder. Ducky thought he did an autopsy on you! Gibbs thought it was his fault. And Tony... he took it the hardest. You were like his sister, and then you disappear out of thin air. He took so long to recover. Now, what he is doing today, is celebrating. He is celebrating the fact that you are back for good. Please don't abandon them again, please?"

Kate had tears in her eyes as she looked over at the smiling group. "You... You have a fair point there. " she licked her lips. "Thank you Ziva. You... You say whatever ok? Whatever you want to say to me, say it. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here. If you hadn't told me this, I probably would have not realised all the masks people are wearing... Not literally!" she added, seeing Ziva's confused face. "Just... thanks."

Kate walked off to get a drink as Ziva went to socialise for the first time that day.

After Kate privately talked to each person, she winked at Ziva as Gibbs once again guided her out of the bar by her hand...

GIBBS' PLACE LATER THAT NIGHT.

Gibbs and Kate decided to break that 'we are just adults' vow that Gibbs made. Kate was excited when he casually mentioned it in the car, not knowing what the answer would be...

**AN- Sorry for the lame ending, I just wanted to end the we're just adults thingy lol R&R peeps **


	17. Hugs Summer Rain

**AN- OMG im soooooo sorry! I went on a four week holiday with the fam :/ no net at all ! Here are two chappys in one to make up for it **** It is a week after the last chapter. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER- I dnt own NCIS (wish I did), or the song summer rain **

**Hugs**

A new sketch was hanging on the fridge. It was Tony and Ziva with fierce looks on their faces. This particular sketch was a moment when Ziva and Tony were having an argument about Ziva's driving, and Kate happened to walk in with lunch; Chinese.

Gibbs noticed it as he got his breakfast before he went to work. His week holiday had slipped by so quickly, but he knew that he had to work, it was his life. Jethro then sensed someone was in the room. _I'm just paranoid._ The thought slipped through his head as fast as it came. He then tried to move with his breakfast in hand, but he couldn't.

Delicate hands had made their way around his shirt, creeping slowly until they linked together and gave him a hug. "Good morning sunshine." Kate said sleepily. "You woke me up." She pulled him back until she could sit on the bench.

Gibbs put his breakfast down and turned around. Kate pulled her hands away, crossing her arms in mock anger. "Did I now? Was that when you hit me after I pulled the blankets up for you or when you tried to stop me from going down stairs by grabbing my weapon and putting it under your pillow?"

"For safe keeping!" She giggled. "I forgive you anyway." She outstretched her hands again. Gibbs smirked and gave her a bear hug…. One of many.

**Summer Rain**

Gibbs, Tony has admitted to Abby once or twice, has changed a fair bit since Kate has arrived. He was apparently happy when at home (according to McGee who dropped off a report to a smiling Gibbs), they figured it was taking longer to build his boat, he even looked fitter from the long walks in the park across the road with Kate.

Gibbs was on that walk at the moment. A grey cloud hovered above the park, threatening to rain. Kate, currently not acknowledging that it could rain dragged Jethro to a slide, sat at the bottom and looked up into his face.

"It's going to rain." He said, looking up at the sky.

"I know." She replied, then all of a sudden it poured down, drenching them. Kate squealed in delight, making a scene like a little child. He caught her and pulled her in for a hug.

"I told you!" he called, water forming delicate puddles around them.

'Hey!" she said, trying to remember something. "This is like this song!"

He looked at her confusedly. "What song?"

"_All I want is you that I dream of_

_All my love, sent in my dreams_

_Somewhere in my heart_

_I'll always be dancing with you_

_In the summer rain."_

She recited the chorus. He smiled. "That would be implying I was away in a war or something. But, I fought my wars, paid my dues to my country and now they are repaying me by giving me a job only a marine could really love."

She looked at him, searching for a shortened, easier way to explain what he just said. But she couldn't, so she smiled and replied, "Right… Can we go home now, because I'm getting cold!"

"We have to dry off, I'm not letting _you_ in the car wet!" he joked.

**How was it? R&R you all know the drill **** next chappys include ****Hospital****, ****Ziva is the Key**** and ****Birthday****! Then I move on to the next book I'm writing in! How exciting **


	18. Shot

**Helloo **** Thanks dg101 for reviewing! I need more reviews though, coz my little mate was upset lol Ok, no-one heard what ever happened coz no-one was there and Mrs. Appleby likes sleeping a lot :P Ok, so enjoy **

**Hospital**

Kate was happily cleaning the table today, after finishing the bedroom, bathroom and kitchen in two and a half hours. Gibbs went to work early, as usual, this morning to do what came naturally to him- being bossy- and finish up on a weeklong case.

Tonight Kate was in for fun and games with the team (not including Gibbs) as they were coming over for dinner, Ducky, Abby and Jimmy included. Then there was a knock on the door. _'Must be a kid wanting to sell something'_ she thought smiling.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Kate asked, not noticing who was standing there.

In a thick accent a man said, "How about we go back to how it was before, but with you _actually_ dead?" the balaclavaed man said, pulling out a gun.

"No!" she yelled ducking. She then tried to pry the weapon from the man. A *BANG* and the squealing of wheels rent the air with Kate on the floor.

Mrs. Jeanette Appleby lived next door to Leroy Jethro, as she called him or 'the lovely lad who fixed the wall'. At the moment, Jeanette knew that a young woman was staying there and her name was Kate. Kate had recently (as in yesterday) helped her with the garden and had baked a dozen of her triple choc chip cookies for her.

As Mrs. Appleby knocked on Leroy's door, a low moan could be heard on the other side. "Kate dear? Its Jeanette, are you ok?" Jeanette grasped the door handle and prized open the door.

On the other side was Kate with a gunshot wound to the shoulder. "My dear!" Jeanette dropped the cookies and immediately went to the phone where a list of numbers was. The first one she read was 'Tony (The Idiot)'. _'Must be her brother…'_ Jeanette thought as she dialed in Toni's number. Ring, ring, ring, ring.

"This is Tony."

"Hello dear, your sister Kate has been shot at her house! Please come and call 911 while you're there!"

Tony swallowed and looked at Ziva worried. "Yes ma'am. Please keep a compress on the wound. I'll be there ASAP." And the line went dead.

Two ambulances, the NCIS truck and a government car were parked haphazardly on the curb.

"Kate!" Gibbs yelled starting towards the house. But then two sets of strong hands grabbed him.

"Boss, no-one is allowed in yet." The first voice said. DiNozzo.

"They are putting her on a stretcher and taking her to Portsmouth." The second agreed. McGee.

"Gibbs, let's go follow the ambulance." A third, further away voice said. Ziva.

Gibbs ripped himself free and got into the back of the car. McGee, Tony and Ziva all look very surprised as they got in too.

**How was it? Will she die? Haha R&R you know the drill x**


	19. Ziva Is The Key

**Hello haha ok Yes sorry Cliff hanger, I know, I just wanted a small | | (small) bit of drama! Haha ok, this is the next chapter! **

**Ziva Is The Key**

Tony's head sat on Ziva's head, which was on his shoulder. McGee had gallantly stayed up in silence with Gibbs, and was currently getting coffee from a machine. Gibbs sat like a statue looking at a room which had nurses and doctors constantly opening and closing the door.

Abby and Ducky had gone home, saying they would come back in the morning. McGee coughed and caught Gibbs' attention. "You want coffee Boss?" he asked quietly.

Gibbs shook his head. _It's not real coffee…_ Gibbs thought. A doctor then came out, and looked at Gibbs, who sat in anticipation. The doctor came over and said "Jethro?"

Gibbs nodded tiredly. "I'm Dr. Hill. Caitlin received a in shot wound to the shoulder. She has had it removed and is asking for you. Something about Pasta in the oven… ?" Hill asked.

Gibbs allowed having a small grin creep across his face. "Yeah, Tony fixed that. Can I see her?"

Dr. Hill nodded and let him go to the room. Kate was covered in an IV and various things monitoring her heartbeat.

"Jeth…Ro." She croaked, holding her hand out for him. He took it, his rough, hot hand feeling her neat, cool one.

"What happened? Who did this?" Gibbs asked urgently, but quietly.

"Man…Black cover…No Face…" she croaked again, trying to get the important bits out, before she fell asleep.

"Take your time." He said softly.

"Sound… Ziva… Know…Ziva… Ziva….Key." Kate said groggily.

With this Gibbs ripped out of the room and tapped Ziva on the shoulder. "Ziva David, parking lot, now." He growled as he stalked out of the room.

Five minutes later, Gibbs was met by Ziva who was now wide awake. "Yes, Gibbs?" she asked curtly.

"Mossad. Someone, who apparently sounded like you, but male, shot Kate." Gibbs roared.

Ziva went white. "No… He… I was told he was benign, that he wouldn't do anything." She muttered.

"What? You knew? All along! David, I trusted you!" Gibbs let go.

"Gibbs, it's not my fault! They were only rumors! Whispers, nothing else! There was no uptick or evidence that he was planning to attack her!" Ziva yelled back.

"Kate is your evidence!" Gibbs said back.

Ziva licked her lips. "You are right. His name… is… Mikhail David… He is my cousin, Ari's best friend and a rogue Mossad agent who hasn't been to see father in four years."

"What was his specialty?"

"Metsada. Like me." Ziva said, tears forming in her eyes.

Gibbs came close to her and whispered in her ear, "Go. See. Kate." Before calling Leon Vance.

Ziva crept into the dimly lit room. Kate was barely awake. "Caught?" she asked.

Ziva nodded. Kate continued. "Ziva… You… Are… The…Key… Believe… In… Yourself…" until she fell asleep, with Ziva very confused….

**How was it? **** R&R the green button loves reviews! I need at least 3 reviews to get the next chappy up please and thank you x**


	20. Birthday

**So, next up, the after math. **** Will Kate be ok? Of course! Lol **

_**Birthday**_

Today was Kate's birthday. It had been two and a half months since the shooting and she was very happy. Her first present was from Gibbs. A very expensive drawing set and a new sketch book was the perfect gift.

Next, Kate got the all clear from the hospital, so now she was a free 'cripple', which is what Tony called her when her arm was in a sling. This didn't stop Kate from practical joking Tony numerous times, which resulted in some serious head slapping.

After, a surprise party was thrown. It was not that big, just the NCIS team and her. She got a lot of presents. Ducky gave her a watch, Ziva a pocket knife, Abby a photo of Gibbs, Abby and Kate in a big photo frame, Palmer and McGee both got her different bracelets, and stunningly, Tony got Kate an amazing pearl necklace, with a locket attached. Inside was a minute photo of Kate and Tony, which was taken just days before. "You're like my little sister. The annoying uptight one I've never had." He smiled cheekily.

"And you are still an X-Rated Peter Pan." She replied, giving him a hug.

After cake, a number of drinks and a lot of bad karaoke, Kate went to bed, with Gibbs in tow. "Ready for that other present yet?" He murmured.

"Yeah... I think I am." She bit her lip.

_**One year down the track**_

"C'mon Kate, it's just a recreational match." Tony whined, as Kate put on her shoes.

"And I need proper footwear, thank you." She said back.

"Now you ready?"

"Sure am, Tony. Can you not do anything _illegal_ this time? Ziva almost kicked you in the family jewels the last time you cheated." Kate said distastefully, seeing Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Gibbs in the distance, setting up the field.

"But it's the _illegal_ stuff that makes it fun Kate!" Tony chirped happily.

"You do anything _illegal_ DiNozzo, I will literally put you in a bin." Thwack.

"Oww! Yes Boss!" Tony said, after Gibbs gave him a nasty swipe over the head.

Kate giggled. "Yeah, Tony, I'd listen to your boss." She faced the small gaggle of people. "Boys vs. Girls. Ducky's umpiring."

Ziva and Kate stood up front, looking at their counterparts, Gibbs and Tony. Abby and Tim were goalies. The boys looked menacing enough, but the girls had a plan, to even to score from last week.

The whistle blew and the black and white ball flew to Abby who flounced out to get it. "Go long!" her gravelly voice called.

Ziva sprinted with Tony and Gibbs to the back, where McGee was. They were obviously footballers. Kate, however, stayed close. Kate received the ball and the forwards rushed madly to Kate. "McGee!" Ziva called, before a chink of metal was heard. Kate had kicked it and funnily enough, it went into the goal.

"McLoser!" Tony complained, before huffily saying his 'old college injury hurt', when really, he kicked his toe.

"Who listened to Abby?" Tim said, also giving up.

"Who knew Gibbs." Kate whispered. "Your team is a bunch of quitters."

"No, they know when they've been outsmarted by girls." He replied.

"Girls? That's dangerous territory you are straying into now." Kate's eyes narrowed mockingly.

"I've been in dangerous territories all my life." Jethro laughed.

"Uh huh." Kate smiled, leaning in for a one armed hug. "And that's meant to be a good thing?"

"I don't know." Gibbs laughed, as his team straggled back to their cars, Ziva tripping Tony over as he unsuccessfully pushed her. "I guess it is."

**Ta Da! **** R&R you know the drill !**


	21. The Photo Wall

**Stressful few weeks much! **** But, this shall cheer anyone up **

**The Photo Wall**

In the spare room of Gibbs' house, a photo wall was craftily made by a very bored Kate, who had gotten a camera from Abby, who snuck one out of NCIS. There were loads of photos and each had a story behind them.

-One of Tony with cream on his face, shirt and desk from a doughnut gone wrong.

-Abby, Burt the Hippo and McGee in the Lab

-Abby playing with a gun

-Ziva throwing her knife around at her desk

-McGee on his very expensive looking phone

-Ducky with a scalpel

-Gibbs building his boat, a saw in one hand, a bourbon in the other

-Kate getting hugged from behind by Gibbs (Taken By Abby) [CUTE!]

-Kate doing the dishes and strangely some soap suds on the lens... (Taken by Gibbs)

-Kate, Abby and Ziva roaring in laughter at a wet Tony

-Ducky and Palmer, with massive grins on their faces, in scrubs

-Ducky and Gibbs reading reports in the basement together

-Abby and Gibbs, in the lab, smiling cheekily

-Tony and McGee wrestling on the bullpen floor

-Abby cheering for McGee in said wrestle

-Ziva then getting involved, having both men in handcuffs, smiling

-Gibbs then coming and putting Ziva in handcuffs, smiling

-A silly team photo in the park

Kate's favourite sat right in the corner. Gibbs, in a recliner, sleeping with a report on his lap. On his forehead permanent marker was scrawled neatly; 'I heart K.T.'

Every time she showed Gibbs that photo he laughed, telling her that there was no way she did that, but then said 'No... You would. I'd just be worried if you wrote something else somewhere else!'

What moments. What a life. A life better than what Kate ever expected.

**Hello all **** R&R please! Also, pick your favourite photo! Haha **


	22. I'm not a Red Head

**This is it! **** That's all I am going to say :O**

**I'm Not a Red Head**

"You hungry?" Jethro asked tiredly. It was 11pm, and Kate had been waiting for him to get home from work, for a talk.

"No, I have already eaten, thanks anyway." She yawned. "You said you wanted to talk."

"Kate, sit down." He asked. She sat. "For two years, you and I have maintained a rather serious relationship."

"No, one year it was easy, year two was serious." She corrected him. "Sorry... And?"

"And... I believe we should take this to the next level." He slid off the sofa, faced a wide eyed Kate and said softly, "Kate, will you marry me?"

Kate's mouth dropped open. Emotions ran through her. Shock, joy, indecision, love, hope and a barrier then stopped them all. "But, I'm not a red head." Her mind stubbornly wouldn't let this go, but she had to ask.

Gibbs looked away. "I'm gonna shoot myself for saying a DiNozzo philosophy but, 'If you always do what you've always done, you will always get what you always got.'"

Kate took a big breath. "Jethro... Yes, I will."

Gibbs grinned as his slid a gold band with a diamond onto her finger. "Good." Was all he said, before he swept up his new fiancée and took her up stairs.

**The Funeral (End of season 5)**

Kate hadn't heard from Gibbs all day... Actually, she hasn't heard from him in two days. He said he would call, but Kate thought he was very busy in LA.

The next day, the door opened and shut quietly. "Gibbs!" she said happily. As soon as she went to put her arms around him, Gibbs pushed her away and stormed up the stairs, throwing his NCIS cap on the ground.

Kate, worried, picked the hat up and put it on the hat rack, before shadowing him up the stairs into their room. "Jethro?" she asked. She couldn't see if it was anger or anguish. He stood looking at the mirror, staring at himself. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" Kate said forcefully.

"Jenny's dead. Five on one, Mike was out back; he couldn't do a thing about it. She was shot four to six times."

Kate couldn't believe it. Jenny had asked if Kate wanted anything from LA while she was there, but Kate declined. "I'm... let me say this... I'm sorry, Gibbs. I know you two were close." Gibbs turned around and opened his arms, waiting for Kate. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. "Just hold in there cowboy." She whispered.

The funeral was beautiful. Many spoke about Jenny's loyalty, bravery, leadership and friendliness. Gibbs had been asked to speak, but told Tony to instead.

Ziva, Kate and Abby all cried unashamedly into their corresponding man's shoulder; Ziva and Tony, Kate and Gibbs, and Abby and McGee. The men, including Ducky and Palmer, all sat with their faces set.

After, the team, with Abby, Ducky and Palmer, all went to Gibbs' house and sat at the large outdoor table in the back yard. "Kate, nine shot glasses, two bourbons and an ice bucket, please." Gibbs asked. Kate nodded and took Ziva with her.

"To... My Loverly! Katie-Pie!" Gibbs roared a short three hours later, kissing 'Katie-Pie' on the cheek.

"Hear, hear!" McGee, Tony and Jimmy called. Ducky had left, due to the fact that he didn't want to get drunk. Ziva and Abby were there also, but had stopped drinking a while ago.

"Katie-Pie, Crazy Ninja and Little Vampire Girl are all going to beddy-bye. You should too Jethro." Kate said, kissing Gibbs, who tasted like bourbon.

"Ohh, Boss, she called you Jethro." DiNozzo got all 'scared'.

"No." He dragged the word out. "I'm going to sleep in the lounge room with the boys!" He dragged the last word out again. "I've gotta stay with the troops." He smiled.

"Ok. You stay with the troops. Ziva, Abby, come with me, we do have some spare rooms." Kate smiled.

The next morning, Kate came down to see all four men crashed. Gibbs and McGee got the recliners, Palmer was spread eagled on the lounge and funnily enough, Tony was on the ground. She smiled, went to the linen cupboard to get four blankets. After she covered them up, Abby and Ziva had helped themselves to Kate's clothes and came down, smirking at the same thing Kate did.

The women made scrambled eggs, because that's the only way Tony will eat them, toast and bacon. One after another, they awoke to the aroma of food. After numerous scuffles between DiNozzo and McGee over who got to investigate where the girls were, Gibbs hit them both and made his way out to the outdoor set, where Kate was smiling. "Morning, Jethro."

**How was it? Thanks for the reviews! You guys are so nice haha **** R&R! **


	23. There's Something About You

**Hey all! I am quite busy atm, but for you guys, I will do up this chapter **** I have been asked for more KIBBS and I'm happy to announce that this will be the chapter of KIBBSYNESS :P Thanks to the reviewers. Don't own NCIS, sadly.**

**A Nice Visitor**

It was a lazy paper work day at NCIS. McGee had had enough of Tony and his games, Ziva had had enough of them both and Gibbs was sick of them. Two glued sets of hands on keyboards, a Trojan Horse on a computer, a few knifing threats and a lot of head slaps still hadn't calmed down what Gibbs felt like, was his kindergarten team.

Kate was also very bored at home, ironing her fiancé's sawdust ridden NIS t shirts. She also figured out the best way to get bloodstains out of shirts, which Tony and Tim took advantage of, sometimes giving very dirty laundry to Kate, which disgusted her, but she did it anyway.

After finishing three rounds of washing, Kate grabbed the keys to the dodge charger and drove off to see Gibbs.

The elevator opened and shut, with Gibbs rubbing his temples in frustration with a report on his desk and his team out getting lunch. "Hello, there handsome." Kate whispered into his ear, making him smirk and lean back.

"Kate. Come to save my sanity?" He murmured, feeling her hands on his shoulders, feeling around softly for knots. "Stop right there." He said, as she started rubbing.

"Why your sanity?" She giggled as Gibbs let out a sigh of contentment.

"I have three kindergarteners in my team." He said, shaking his head. "They've been fighting, pulling pranks on each other... I had to even confiscate 5 knives from Ziva and her paperclips." He chuckled.

"Paperclips?"

"She can kill a man in eighteen ways with a paperclip Kate." He said quite proudly.

"You say that like a good thing." She said, now massaging his head, her fingers delicately going through his silver hair. "Do you want to come home for the day? Just leave a note." She whispered in his ear.

"No." He dragged the word out. "That will look suspicious if I'm not here and I don't want Tony thinking I'm a nooner." He smiled. "I can say I've gone out for lunch, when they get back, of course."

"And what? If Tony sees you leaving with me..."

"Nooner." They said together laughing.

"Well, if the agency is still the same, come with me." She said, pulling him out of his chair.

'Kate, what are you doing?" He asked, as agents looked on interestedly. "Kate, come one, you're making a scene."

"No, I'm not." She pulled him into the elevator. "Those janitors closets, still level two?"

"No, Leon moved them to the basement." He said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm is not tolerated Gunny." Kate said sternly.

"Can I hear Kate?" Abby called. They froze and Gibbs pushed Kate into the Janitors room.

"No, Abby! Just Gibbs!" He said.

"Ok! That woman needs to come see me! Please tell her to see me soon." He heard Abby shut her door.

"Yeah, ok!" He said, before getting pulled into the Janitors closet.

Tony, Tim and Ziva all came back an hour later and saw their boss' chair empty. "Where's the Bossman?" Tony asked, sitting down.

"Lunch, maybe." Tim replied, also sitting down.

"I do not think so, McGee. Check his phone." Ziva demanded.

McGee tapped away. "He's in the building, so he must be with Abby or Ducky."

"Ok, problem solved." Tony squeaked. "Lets hope he doesn't catch us."

Tim and Ziva laughed.

Coming out of the Janitors closet a half an hour after entering it, Gibbs' hair was sticking up, his cheek with a red imprint of lips on it and his smile just a little too... Un-Gibbs. "I needed that." Gibbs murmured, as Kate came out too.

"Of course, I know your wants, I know your needs and... You_ needed_ that." She smiled, coming out.

"Go see Abby and say you came to visit." Gibbs smiled, giving her a kiss. She tried to keep it going for longer, but he pulled away. "Work zone Kate." He said, brushing a thumb across her cheek. "Go."

"No." She said, her eyes looking darkly into his.

"Kate, don't be difficult. I don't know what time I'll be home tonight."

"I'm not. You barely even come to dinner some nights. Others you bring Chinese home. I cook, but it's not like you eat it. Fornell eats my food more than you!" Kate said, stalking off.

"Hey, hey, where is this coming from?" Gibbs grabbed her hand. "Kate, you know how it is. You used to work with me!"

"And I know you make it a point to go home every night, but I wait at 12 even 1 am and you don't come home. I want to at least sleep in the same bed as my fiancé." She said shaking her hand out of his. "I want Jethro, not Gibbs, to come home tonight. If Gibbs comes home in work mode, don't bother coming to bed." And she walked off, tears in her eyes.

The team cleared up their act when they saw a tearful Kate leave NCIS. At 8pm, the team and Gibbs left and while Gibbs was going home, he thought about what Kate said. She hadn't returned his calls, but Gibbs knew she listened to the messages he left.

He parked his car and opened the door. He smelt pasta in the microwave, which was blinking 3.30 and he pressed start. While the microwave was going, he took off his NCIS jacket and cap, and hung them up. After finishing dinner, he made his way up the stairs and into his room. Kate was reading a book in bed and looked up interestedly, before going back to her book.

He had a shower and put his pyjamas on, then made his way to bed. Kate didn't move when he flopped down onto the bed and looked over her shoulder. "Oh, Kate, what will I do with you?" She muttered, making her look at him.

"Let me read a book in peace, without criticizing me." She said, but after ten minutes of him staring at her, she took a deep breath and put her book down. "Did Jethro come home, or did Gibbs?"

He looked at himself and replied, "Jethro, I'm hoping." He looked at her and shook his head. "What is my rule about apologies?"

"That they are a sign of weakness." Kate said automatically.

"Not between you and I. This is different." He smiled sadly. "Kate, I am sorry. I made you feel like an unwanted person, and you're not, believe me. I should try and make more of an effort to come home earlier. But, you have to make some leeway for major cases. And I will eat your food when I come home."

Kate smiled. "I don't know what it is, but, I can never stay angry at you. The food thing was very spiteful and I shouldn't have said it."

"My charm, my ability to shoot long distances." Gibbs offered a few answers. "The food thing was true though."

"Ha-ha, aren't you cute. No, it's just that, you don't get angry at me. I've never actually seen you angry at me." She sat up and wriggled over, placing Gibbs' arm around her waist. "Let's forget about food."

"Aw, and I was hoping it was my silver hair." He said kissing her on the lips. "Ok. You will make me hungry if you keep talking about it."

"No, but there is something about that too. Come here Jethro." She said laughing and kissing him back.

"Coming Caitlin." He rolled over and turned her light out.

"Ouch, that wasn't the best—Just wait, oh, right real smart Gibbs, turning the lamp out. Ok. There is a book poking into my ribs. Can you just—stop, ok, that is nice, but stop. Now. Thank you." Kate said removing a book from under her.

Gibbs laughed. "What a way to start the night."

**How was it? I want reviews, reviews, reviews! Please **** LMBF! **


	24. Three, just to get it

**I AM SO SUPER SORRY! My USB crashed :'( it was terrible! But, I will try to update once a week to wrap up this beauty! Also…. There is something coming… something big…. Look out! **** another almost completed story is on its way! Its massive! Haha its about 40000 words long! :O **

**Sadly I don't own NCIS…. The plot line is mine though! **

In the six months leading up to the wedding, Kate was sure making Abby the co-ordinator was a big mistake. Sure, Abby was the only one who _asked_. But, a big chapel was taking to too far.

"We want a small wedding Abby." Kate said, trying to reason with one of her best friends.

"Aw, but Kate, what about the reception or the after party or the before party even? What about your hens' night? That's tonight!" Abby waved her hands in the air.

Kate held her still. "Hey, small. We gave you a guest list."

"Yeah, and three men are standing up with Gibbs, which is so cute, might I add." Abby smiled. She was referring to Tony, McGee and Fornell all saying yes to standing with Gibbs, with Tobias as the best man.

"And with me, you, Ziva and Cynthia will stand there in beautiful black dresses." Ziva and she picked them last week. They were tank top strapped with a V neck. There was a wrap around the waist with a bow on the left side of their hip. They matched everyone, which was great. Kate's white dress was simple, but fanned out at the bottom.

Abby thought this through. "Fine. You know what? This will be awesome! Who cares how big it will be?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "You will?"

"Exactly!" Abby laughed. "I'll see you tonight? Better make sure there isn't another war upstairs." She smiled.

"Bye." Kate left.

Upstairs, Tony and McGee were fighting. Again. Ziva watched on, bored by everything. When Kate walked in, Tony immediately pointed at her and said, "Told you."

"No, you said Gibbs and Kate would walk in together." McGee countered.

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not!"

"Tony!" Kate broke her silence. "If I ever have a kid like you, he will wish that I wasn't his mother." She said dangerously as she advanced on him.

"Kate…" Tony moved backwards, cornered between a wall and a desk.

"So, since Gibbs isn't here, I can do whatever I want. On _anyone_." She smiled coolly.

Tony was now panicking. "Kate, now, think for a minute!" He implored nervously. "I was being stupid. Sorry McGee. See? I apologised."

Kate continued advancing. "Not good enough."

Tony was about to jump over the desk. "Kate." A booming voice came from MTAC. It was Gibbs. "What are you doing?"

"Doing what you couldn't." She smiled, continuing to advance on Tony.

"Kate." He warned, going down the stairs.

She ignored him, before she raised her hand. Tony cowered. "Kate." Gibbs was now coming around the corner.

"What? He's being annoying." She looked into his frost blue eyes. He rolled his eyes. She then slapped Tony over the head three times. "One is for annoying my husband-to-be. Two are for annoying your team mates. Three so you get the picture." She then gave him a business card.

"And, what's that?" Tony asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"On the back is when you, Gibbs, McGee and Fornell are getting fitted." She smiled, going over to Gibbs' desk. "Took your time." She played with his pen, which was sitting by itself on the edge of the desk.

"MTAC and Bahrain isn't a good mix." He gave her a note. "Vance's are coming."

There was a scribble from Leon. A sorry. Another scribble and a signature.

"Great. All I need is the Boss to make a scene.

**So, I am so dearly sorry! TY to all my loverly readers :D I hope you like it and… .REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	25. Hens Are Way Better

**Hey guys… Maths is a pain **** but, this is the make up :D enjoy!**

**I don't own NCIS…. But, I can always hope. I also do not own any of the songs that are featured in this story. **

The Crazy Hens night.

Kate, Ziva and Abby went into the club, not knowing what to expect. It was new, big and flashy, and somehow Abby managed to get invites. "This is going to be so awesome." Abby dragged the pair into a chorus of Nelly's 'Move that Body'.

After dancing for a bit, the first drinks of the night ended up being the first three drinks of the night. They laughed as they saw this guy emerge from the bathrooms intoxicated and nude. "Starkers!" Abby yelled, causing the club to stop and laugh while the man got taken away by security.

"What song?" Ziva called, the music starting back up.

Kate contemplated. "Ok, um…" then one popped into her head. "Opposite of Adults, by Chiddy Bang!" she watched Ziva manoeuvre herself to the DJ.

Once the song started, everyone started dancing and singing along. "Shots!" Abby called to the pair who were shimmying their way across. "Vodka, hard and upstanding please." Abby smiled. The bartender looked at her. "Make it three, if you want to look at me like that."

The guy shook his head, took three glasses out and poured a little vodka into each. Kate and Ziva came over. "Alrighty!" Kate called to her two friends. "To Love!"

Ziva smiled at the novelty. "To Friendship!"

Abby laughed. "And to whoever made Vodka!" and they all downed the liquid.

They called another round. "What a hens party."

"To bad our roosters aren't here." Ziva looked at them.

"No it's not! Hens are way awesome!"

"Amen sister!" They threw down another round.

After another two hours, everyone was a little drunk and partied out. When their chauffeur came around to pick them up, aka when Tony thought it would be safe to have a scientist, an assassin and an ex cop in his car, they smiled and giggled and played corners while Tony drove them home. When Tony pulled up in front of Gibbs', he saw Gibbs come out and get Kate.

"Gibbsie, darling, I think Abby gave me too much." She nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder as he helped her inside.

"Yeah, I think so too." Gibbs put her on their bed. "Don't move."

She drunkenly sat there, watching Gibbs go get water and painkillers. When he came back, he saw her lying on the bed, asleep. Rolling his eyes, Gibbs quickly lifted her up and put her under the covers, making sure her shoes were off her feet and her hair was out.

After, he took a sigh of relief when he saw how happy his angel looked, until the morning, of course.

Opening her eyes, Kate's head was about to explode. "Good morning Katie." Gibbs smirked, reading a book.

She rolled over and tried not to open her eyes again. "No." She murmured. "Not good."

He put an arm around her and she went close to him, seeing if he would block the light out from her eyes. "Not good?"

She couldn't make sentences without her head hurting. "Kill. Abs." She mumbled.

"Open up." He said, putting two pills in her mouth. "Water." He warned her, gently tipping the water into her mouth. She swallowed, resumed her position and fell asleep again.

"Stay there Sun Block." She rolled over.

Gibbs knew this would be another lazy Saturday in the house of Gibbs.

**Like it? Love it? If you hate it, why did you read it ;) hahahaa reviews pleease x**


	26. Just Things

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN HERE EXCEPT FOR THE STORY. Thank you to meherm for kicking my butt into gear. I've been so busy, I almost forgot! :o REVIEW PLEASE! xx **

The Bucks Night.

There was no night clubbing. No running around DC in a rank way. Just Gibbs, Fornell, Tony and McGee sitting in Gibbs' back yard, with the flood light on, with a projector projecting 'the game' on the back wall and the men drinking their brews, fiercely debating who was going to win.

"This is quite good Jethro." Tobias popped the lid off another beer. "Thank you McGee for the football and DiNozzo for the beer. It was better than mine at least."

Gibbs snorted.

"So, where you going to hold the big get together?" Toby kept going.

Gibbs shrugged, making DiNozzo snicker. After a swift slap to the back of the head, Gibbs replied, "Ask DiNozzo."

Three sets of people's eyes set onto DiNozzo's surprised face. "Well…" He looked sheepishly at the game, before coming back to the three men who were still awaiting an answer. "Abby was sayin' this and that and…Ziva had this idea she told me at lunch and…" He saw a smile on Fornell's face. "What?"

"Nothing, just that you have gone so red, you could take over as Rudolph the red nosed Reindeer." Laughter erupted.

Tony stood up, clearly upset with the joke. "I'm going inside to get some food that doesn't taste like wood dust."

The three men paused the live TV and watched Tony's retreating back. "Was it something I said?" Toby asked.

Gibbs looked at the now shut door. "No, I think he just needs someone to talk to."

0-0-0-0-

Slamming the door on the way into the kitchen, Kate sat at the table, drawing.

"Do you have anything that doesn't taste like it's been in the basement Kate?" Tony sat down beside her, still downcast.

Kate stopped sketching. "Why? What's wrong?" Tony didn't answer. Kate gave him a Gibbs Slap. "Answer, now."

"Ziva." He said softly.

"Oh. Zi-va." She said the Israeli's name choppily. "What about Ziva?"

"She… she's different."

"Uh oh." Kate stood up, went to the fridge and came back with a block of chocolate. "Talk." She shoved a piece into his hand.

He ate it. "I don't know… she just…" Tony looked at her in a meaningful way, trying to get the message across.

"Wow. Tony DiNozzo brought speechless. That is a first." Kate popped a piece of chocolate into her mouth. "You do realise she is like… crazy."

Tony shrugged half-heartedly. "I know Gibbs knows something. Tim has been telling me to go for it oh so subtly. But… I don't think I have it in me."

"Then why come in here all huffy?"

"Fornell made a joke about me and Ziva going to lunch, talking about the wedding… She's so excited." He smiled at Kate through his cloudy mood. "She can't wait. She wants a happily ever after too, like you and Gibbs but… am I really the person her could give her that?"

Kate thought about it. She actually didn't know what to say. "Jethro and I… we always wanted what was best for us, not for me or him. I know he doesn't exactly like office relationships but, if she means that much to you, Tony, not to anyone else, it's a risk I would take."

He ate another piece of the chocolate. "I don't know…" Tony stared at the picture Kate was drawing. It was of him and Ziva. "What's that?"

Kate smiled. "Ziva asked me to draw it. She said she wanted to frame it too." Kate took Tony's hand. "See? A little bit of a push… well maybe a shove because of your big head," Tony smiled at her joke, "is all you need to get the ball rolling."

"What about Gibbs, Fornell… even McGeek?" Tony sighed.

"Don't worry about Gibbs; I'll take care of that. Gibbs will then take care of Fornell and McGee. See? Dominos." Kate laughed, pulling her hand out of his and making him stand up.

"So… I can't think of a movie to equate this to."

"Helpless romantic. The Time Travellers Wife. There." Kate started pushing him towards the door. "Now go out there and get yourself blind drunk."

Tony turned and looked at her. "You really think I'm _that_ irresponsible?" She gave him one of those trademark 'you-aren't-asking-me-that' looks. "Ok, you obviously do. Adios!" he ran out the door.

She turned back and pulled out her phone, texting someone one word. **Done.**

0-0-0-

"So you've finished sulking DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, throwing him a beer.

"I wasn't sulking. I was having a constructive talk with Kate."

"Po-tay-to, po-tah-to." Fornell replied, watching as his team got smashed. "This is the worse game ever."

THE NEXT DAY

Tony sat at his desk, typing away very studiously. Ziva was perplexed, watching on as he didn't say anything about Gibbs' party last night.

"So, how was it?" Ziva pulled a knife out and started playing with it.

"Hmm?" Tony was very involved with whatever was on his screen.

"How was Gibbs' butcher party?"

"Bachelor, Ziva." Tony pressed one final key and smiled. "It was good. I didn't get blind drunk, but it was good nonetheless."

"How was Kate?"

"What?" Tony was now packing up his stuff. It was only a half day of work, so he could catch up on paperwork. Ziva threw her knife at him, narrowly missing his right hand, which was picking up his water bottle. "Ziva!"

"Tony! You seem very…" she waved her hands about erratically.

"Distracted?"

"Yes! That word!" she stood up with an annoyed air about her. "You are usually bursting with information about some blonde bimbo you are seeing."

He smiled. "But, I'm not going to dinner with a blonde bimbo tonight."

Ziva stopped, analysing him. "Then who?"

Tony gave her a piece of paper. "La Bella restaurant. 7.30pm. Good thing I know a friend of a friend." He walked off.

Ziva stood looking at the paper, surprised. "Ok." She grinned, sitting back down. She called Kate. "Hey, Kate, it's just Ziva. Uh, I can't come to supper tonight, I have another arrangement. I'll talk to you later." She put the phone down and looked at herself. Cargo pants and a t-shirt. No. Packing up her stuff, Ziva ran out of the bullpen, going to find something beautiful to wear.

0-0-0-

Kate sat triumphantly in her side of the bed, listening to the message Ziva left for her. _I have another arrangement_.

"What's got you so chipper?" Gibbs came in, dusty from head to toe.

"Oh, you know. Things." She replied mysteriously.

"Well, these things better be about me." Gibbs told her, sitting on the edge of the bed to take his shoes off.

"Some of them." Kate liked being annoying to him. "Like the fact you washed up tonight and that I found that extra magazine of SiG bullets you were looking for."

He changed and lay on top of the sheets, waiting for Kate to get comfortable on his shoulder, before getting his book out and continuing to read it. "What else?"

Kate grinned again. "Just Things."

**Fin. **


	27. Those Wedding Jitters

**Jitters**

In a small hall on the edge of DC, around 50 people were all seated at two long tables that had a perfect view of the table up front, that had Kate, Gibbs, Abby, Ziva, Cynthia, Fornell, Tim and Tony all sitting across it.

Everyone was eating when Tony stood up with Tim and made his way down to the microphone.

"Ok, so hi everyone and welcome to farmer wants a wife." Tony grinned, everyone else deadpanning as he made the joke. "I kid, I kid." He stood back and murmured to Tim, "Geez, it's a hard crowd."

Tim just shook his head as he stood up to the microphone. "Sorry about him. So I'm Tim, this is Tony; we're two of the men standing up with Gibbs tomorrow. Uh, so Kate and Gibbs have asked everyone to be at the wedding by 9.30am for a 10.00 start. If you're going to be late, and it's ok if you are, there will be seats up the back. After the nuptials, the reception will be held in here and then we'll wish the happy couple luck!"

Everyone clapped and jeered excitedly. "Now, everyone enjoy their nights and we can't wait to see you all tomorrow!"

()()()()

Kate and Gibbs stood murmuring each other outside the front of the hall as McGee, Tony and Ziva locked up.

"Tomorrow is Pennsylvania. Good thing Dad needs a ride back." Gibbs said, holding both of Kate's hands in his. "Run the store for a few weeks. Annoy the hell outta Ed and Chuck. It'll be great."

"No work. No gun fights. No late nights." She replied.

Ziva came over and smiled. "Sorry to break this up, but Kate is coming with Abby and I." she looked over pointedly at the car Abby was sitting in with a huge grin on her face.

Gibbs gave a big grin. "That's fine. See you tomorrow." He walked off alone to his car, with him looking back to see Kate staring at him wistfully as she was dragged in the opposite direction.

Later on, Ziva, Abby and Cynthia all sat with Kate, who looked a little shell shocked as the night progressed.

"What's up?" Cynthia sipped some champagne.

"All of this… my life has led to this. Me getting married to my old boss. Who has had four marriages already... Three of which ended with divorce." She looked at her friends and saw the hole she was digging. "Ok, now things are getting a little real."

Abby knew this was going to happen. "Stop right there! I have something for you." She pulled out a projector and her laptop. "I knew your little meltdown would occur, but you were so good, I didn't know when you were going to crack! But, I came prepared." She set it up and clicked on a video. "I made this while Gibbs was out last week."

First was Tony, whose eyes and grin were as big as each other.

"_Geez, of course I'm envious. Kate has the luxury of having someone who will be there whenever and wherever. She'll have someone to tell her deepest, darkest secrets and to smile with when the goings good. Please Kate. Don't freak. I'm going to be your annoying fourth brother from another mother." _He smiled at the end again and covered the camera with his hand before saying _"McGeek, get over here. Your turn."_

The video then cut out and started again. McGee was now just getting comfortable, Abby mumbling something to him.

"_Kate, Abby said you were going to meltdown. Please don't. Abby and Ziva and Cynthia have this extravagant plan if this doesn't help but I'm hoping that it does because we love you, no matter what. I know you have your family in Indiana, who can't make it, but… we're your family here and we love you for being that one person who worries about everything. But no matter whatever time it is right now… don't freak out." _

It cut out again and the next picture caused Kate to gasp. It was her brothers Alexander, James and Lucas.

"_Katie!" _Lucas laughed at the camera. _"My long lost big sister!"_

"_It's been a while, little sister." _Alexander told her.

"_We miss you a lot around here little one. But, as we hear, there is now a guy in your life now who we hope doesn't cause as much trouble as we did to you."_ James continued.

"_Because we just want you to be happy." _ Lucas agreed.

"_And if he screws up, we're coming to get you and hurt him."_ Alexander looked a little serious as he said that.

"_So on the eve on your wedding, don't freak."_

"_Don't cry."_

"_Don't even try and pick that phone up to call Jethro."_

"_Have a good one Kate."_

"_We'll crack one open for you."_

"_But come visit."_

"_Because I know dad would be proud. I know mum is."_

"_Good luck!" _They all said together before the camera cut out.

The projector got turned off and Abby saw it had done the job. She stopped freaking out. She was now crying instead.

"Those five have…" she was lost for words. "Thank you Abby. They're right. I worry for all the right reasons but I shouldn't be worried about tomorrow."

"They're just jitters. Everyone gets them at some stage about something important." Cynthia beamed.

"Now. Let's get back to this." Ziva rose her champagne glass high, everyone else in the room following suit. "To the best wedding ever tomorrow!"

"Cheers!" they all skulled their champagne and got ready for another round, Kate knowing tomorrow was going to be perfect.

**Ok… well… review? Yell and scream at me there :D I promise I'll take it all! **


End file.
